1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for detecting an image edge that detects an edge of an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An edge in image processing technology may refer to an area in which radical changes to a brightness of an image occur, and the radical changes in the brightness of the image may generally indicate that an object has a major change. Extracting an image edge may enable a predetermined object to be identified from an image, or enable estimation of an expression, an action, and a pose of a person.
A general image edge detection algorithm may calculate a brightness difference between pixels adjacent to an object pixel, and when the brightness difference is calculated to be great, use a scheme for detecting an object pixel as an edge. However, a brightness distribution of a digital image may not represent a smooth brightness distribution due to a presence of noise, and noise present in an image may pose a hindrance to obtaining an image edge accurately. An edge in an image may be perceived by considering a environmental brightness distribution comprehensively.